Give my heart a break
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Short Faberry Feels.. Set in locations of the break up.. but no break up... includes 'Give your heart a break'


**AN - I've pretty much had 'Give your heart a break' on repeat since 'The Break-Up', then it gave me faberry feels of what certain lyrics have made me feel that could be how Faberry feel. Imagine that Brody's bits are Kurts( i wont be adding the whole song just a few lyrics..) I hope you guys enjoy... **

Rachel stared at blank phone screen, checking her service bars. Full. So why hadn't Quinn text back yet. Huffing the tiny diva flopped onto her bed, she just missed her girlfriend and the distance was beginning to get to her. She checked her phone again, nothing. Resting her head in the closest pillow Rachel sobbed gently, she was so lonely, sure she had Kurt, but they hardly saw each other enough to go out and **ENJOY** New York, her class mates **HATED** her and her dance teacher was slowly destroying her confidence. A vibration! Rachel's head shot up and grabbed her phone '1 new text message' Opening it up Rachel's smile dropped when she realised it was from Kurt. '_Leaving early, shall we go callbacks? K_ x' Rachel replied accepting the offer, and dragged herself to the shower. Letting the warm water attempt to wash away her negative feelings, the girl washed her hair and used her favourite scrub, but nothing was working. After curling her hair and applying quiet a lot of makeup Rachel made her way down to the street and hailed a cab to meet her friend. Ordering an virgin amaretto sour Rachel joined the fashion intern at their booth. "How was work?" She asked unenthusiastically. "It was okay" Kurt realised the lack of Rachel Berry sparkle. "You miss her don't you?" "More then I let on" her eyes began to tear but she wouldn't cry in public, instead she got up, pulling Kurt with her and marched over to Pascal, standing up by the mic Rachel waited for the music to start. '_The day I first met you_ _You told me you'd never fall in love_ _But now that I get you_ _I know fear is what it really was_ _Now here we are, so close_ _Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_ _When will you realize_ _Baby, I'm not like the rest_ _Don't wanna break your heart_ _I wanna give your heart a break_ _I know you're scared it's wrong_ _Like you might make a mistake_' During the performance a blonde figure slide into the bar and into one of the back booths. Watching the girl perform she felt her heart swell with pride, but also sink, because of the hurt Rachel was portraying in the song, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Scanning the crowd Rachel locked onto a pair of very familiar hazel eyes with that familiar golden sparkle, so she put every emotion into the last bit of the song, breaking contact Rachel looked at another member of the crowd before she could cry. Just as the song finished the blonde slipped out of the bar during the standing ovation the duo were receiving. Rachel scanned the crowd again and couldn't spot the familiar eyes anywhere, maybe she imagined it, maybe she was so lonely that she was now creating images of Quinn. And in that moment she couldn't take anymore, running out of the bar Rachel let the tears fall freely. Kurt followed the diva out hurriedly, all the way to Battery Park, where he found the starlet sobbing on a bench. Sitting down next to the girl he pulled the girl onto his shoulder as she continued to silently sob. Rachel's phone vibrated and she ignored it. "Aren't you going to check it?" "What's the point?" Kurt gave her_ 'that'_ look so the mopey girl took her phone out of her pocket. '**You look so beautiful tonight, but why are you crying? Q x**' Rachel scanned the message a few times before putting it back in her pocket. She wiped her eyes, and she saw a figure walking toward her and Kurt. Standing there, blonde hair swaying just above her shoulders, hazel eyes full of emotion and holding a singular yellow rose. "Hi" Quinn whispered. Rachel just stared at her. In disbelief. Kurt got up and walked away feeling like he intruded on a moment. "Hi" Rachel whispered breaking the gaze and looking at the concrete. "I've missed you" Quinn said as she sat down. "Yeah? Is that what's been keeping you from texting me?" Rachel could feel her emotions rising, and in the wrong way. "You've ignored me Quinn, I've been **SO** lonely" Rachel started crying again but this time she wasn't sad. Quinn frowned she didn't want it to be like this. "I've been busy with rehearsal Rae" she tried to grab the girls hand but the other girl moved away. "I've been busy, with dance class, and singing class, and rehearsing, but you know what, I find time to text you Quinn." Rachel got up and began to storm off, leaving a dejected looking blonde on the bench. Pushing herself up Quinn chased the girl down the path. Grabbing onto the tanned hand she pulled the girl into her and kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry I've made you feel lonely baby" Quinn whispered through tears as she rested her head against Rachel's. Rachel nodded against Quinn's forehead. "I've just missed you" "I know, I've missed you too" "I love you" "I love you to my little star"

**AN - The ending kinda sucked. sorry guys. maybe it didn't i dunno... give me prompts though i love them.**


End file.
